


colors

by piorunianrteci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Smoking, akane tęskni i rozmyśla, everything is blue
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: kougami widziany oczami akane. w wielu, przeróżnych barwach.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 4





	colors

od upragnionej ulgi dzieliło ją dokładnie dziesięć sekund. 

tylko tyle wystarczyło, by z charakterystycznym kliknięciem otworzyć tę starodawną, metalową, zapalniczkę, którą wygrzebała w _jego_ rzeczach; by ją odpalić, rozkoszując się ciepłem i hipnotyzującą barwą smukłego płomienia, aż wreszcie usłyszeć kojący syk trawionego żarem papierosa. 

kolejne pięć sekund zajmowało, aby chmara nikotynowego dymu dotarła do jej nozdrzy, podrażniła wszelkie dostępne receptory, które stymulowane tak wyraźnym bodźcem, przesyłały impulsy, tworząc w głowie akane utęskniony miraż. 

siadała wtedy w miękkim fotelu, zapadła się w nim niczym w ruchomych piaskach, by następnie przymknąć powieki i z pełną premedytacją wdychać toksyczną chmurę, wypełniającą pomieszczenie. za każdym razem było tak samo; najpierw jej umysł wypełniał się myślami o nim, urywkami wspomnień, migawkami codzienności, którą kiedyś dzielili. zatapiała się w tym nieskończonym strumieniu, dryfując bezwładnie na jego niespokojnej tafli, aż w końcu szła pod powierzchnię, tonąc bez pamięci. wszystko plątało się, mieszało ze sobą, tworząc koherentną, nierozerwalną całość. zespojoną z każdą jej komórką, integralną na poziomie molekularnym, niemożliwą do utracenia. 

w tych momentach widziała wszystko; wszystkie oblicza, które kougami przed nią odkrył, niezliczone, niezdefiniowane emocje skryte w mimice twarzy, a także każdy pojedynczy kolor, który przyjmowała jego dusza. widziała różne barwy i odcienie, składające się na osobę mężczyzny; granat zmieszany z czernią, przypominający pochmurne, burzowe niebo, a także popielate przebłyski przechodzące w grafitowe smugi. kougami był ich idealnym uosobieniem, ziszczeniem i przedstawieniem tego poplątanego zlepku wszystkich tonów. 

czasami jego oczy były zimne, spowite niewzruszeniem, budząc skojarzenie ze stalą, z którego wykonany był tamten przeklęty rewolwer. w tych momentach był chodzącą szarością; zupełnie tak, jakby podążający za nim nieustannie nikotynowy dym scalił się z jego jestestwem, przeniknął jego ciało na wskroś. shinya bywał wtedy zdystansowany i beznamiętny, może nawet przeraźliwie smutny, przypominając mdłe, listopadowe niebo. tonął w tej ponurej szarzyźnie, która naznaczyła strzępki tego, co kiedyś nazwałby marzeniami.

wszystko było szare; ziejące pustką tęczówki, toksyczna chmura krocząca za nim niczym cień, otulająca jak groteskowy, niematerialny płaszcz. wyglądał wtedy tak nieludzko; wyżęty z emocji, pozbawiony nadziei na lepsze jutro, tkwiący w zawieszeniu między dobrem, a złem. 

bywały jednak chwile, kiedy cały pogrążał się w niebezpiecznym granacie, sięgając bezkresnej, nieodkrytej czerni. stalowe tęczówki stawały się ciemniejsze, coraz bardziej przechodząc w grafitowe tony, aż wreszcie wypełniały się czarnością i mrokiem. właśnie wtedy jego głowę zaprzątała ta jedna, obsesyjna myśl. to podskórne pragnienie, krążące w żyłach niczym trucizna, aby się zemścić. zazwyczaj niewzruszona twarz mężczyzny nabierała emocji, bolesnego wyrazu, a akane dostrzegała w nim coś obcego. niebezpiecznego. budzącego skojarzenie z drapieżnikiem, który za wszelką cenę próbuje dopaść swoją ofiarę. 

w tych momentach niejednokrotnie patrzyła w jego oczy, tak odległe i nieodkryte. były niczym głębia oceanu, bezkresne i nieprzeniknione. z każdą mijającą sekundą pochłaniały ją coraz bardziej, absorbowały niczym wnętrze czarnej dziury, a ona nie potrafiła wydostać się z tej spirali obłędu. zapadała się, spadała bezwładnie, będąc otoczona kobaltowymi falami, chabrową lawiną jego myśli i żądzy. czasem miała nawet wrażenie, że brakuje jej tchu; jakby płuca wypełniała niebezpieczna atramentowa, oceaniczna woda. zimna, przenikająca do szpiku kości, kłująca w każdy jej mięsień. 

nietrudno było dostrzec, jak sam tonął pomiędzy kompulsywnymi myślami; pożerały go z każdą kolejną chwilą, trzymały w swoich szponach pokrytych zaschniętą krwią i nieopisaną potrzebą zemsty, stygmatyzując w tak kurewsko niesprawiedliwy sposób. miał swoje brzemię, odciśnięte piętno straty, poczucia bezmocy tuż pod skórą, na pierwszej warstwie swojego jestestwa. tkwił w tym nieznośnym zawieszeniu, niezdolny do wykonania żadnego kroku. nie był ani dobry, ani zły; niknął w tej sprzeczności, czarności, którą się stawał. 

i akane doskonale wiedziała, że za wszelką cenę musi wyciągnąć go z tej otchłani rozpaczy, zburzyć emocjonalną izolatkę, w której postanowił się ukryć. że musi mu _pomóc._

bywały jednak chwile, nieliczne i tak nieopisanie cenne, gdy jego oczy były bezkresnym błękitnym niebem; lazurową wodą egzotycznego wybrzeża. czyste, nieskalane mrokiem. przepiękne w swojej niecodziennej barwie. nie potrafiła się na niego napatrzeć, czując to palące nienasycenie. w tych właśnie momentach był _tak bardzo_ _jej;_ tak intymny, tak piękny i spokojny. jego tęczówki przypominały gładką taflę wody, tak cichą, przynoszącą ukojenie i wewnętrzną równowagę. spoglądał wtedy na nią z lekkim uśmiechem, zupełnie nie przypominając tego niebezpiecznego drapieżnika, którym w rzeczywistości był. 

nie był już egzekutorem. psem gończym. bestią do ścigania bestii. 

był raczej niczym ogromny pupil, przerośnięty szczeniak, spoglądający z łaknieniem czułości i zrozumienia. przypominał jej wiosenne, bezchmurne niebo; przynoszące nadzieję i powiew tej świeżości. poczucie rozpoczęcia czegoś nowego. w tych momentach kochała go najbardziej; nieskalanego złem, pozbawionego tych toksycznych uczuć, zatruwających go niczym nikotynowy dym. 

jednak kougami miał w sobie jeszcze jeden kolor; wykraczający poza obojętne szarości, przepełnione żalem granaty, splamione obsesją zemsty czerni. i akane była pewna, że tylko jej pozwolił na to, aby dostrzegła ten nowy odcień naznaczony niezgłębionymi wcześniej uczuciami. 

zaciągnęła się mocniej dymem; spowił ją w toksycznej mgle, zupełnie jakby imitował ramiona, których tak kurewsko jej brakowało. miała wrażenie, że czuje jego dotyk i ciepło, ten ciężki oddech na policzku, nieśmiałe westchnienie łaskoczące jej obojczyki, kiedy z zawstydzeniem wtulał się w jej szyję. była pewna, że jego zapach przenika ją na wskroś, otumania, a ona znów jest w jego mieszkaniu. bo to właśnie tamten moment sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej go pokochała. i szarość nikotynowego dymu.

doskonale pamiętała tamtą noc; tych kilka godzin spędzonych w ciemności, samotności i z najgorszym mirażem, który nieustannie powracał przed jej powieki. raz za razem widziała ten jeden moment, zupełnie niczym zapętlony film na zepsutej, zdartej płycie. była zmuszona przeżywać tę jedną scenę, choć prędzej wyrwałaby sobie oczy, wydrapała mózg, byle tylko ten upiorny obraz zniknął z jej głowy. 

znów była ona. niedorzecznie ciężka strzelba w jej dłoni. drżące kolana. ten przeraźliwy, przepełniony błaganiem krzyk. 

i on. ten potwór o anielskim wyglądzie, który z premedytacją podrzyna gardło yuki. 

z trudem łapała kolejne oddechy, czując, jakby zaczynała się dusić. brakowało jej tchu, tlenu; wpadła pod niewidzialną taflę wody, idąc wprost na samo dno. gdy tylko otwierała oczy, ściany jej pokoju zaczynały się coraz bardziej zbliżać, przysuwać, tak jakby zaraz miała zostać przez nie zgnieciona w groteskowej pułapce. było jej duszno, ciasno niczym w klatce, jakby obudziła się w trumnie pogrzebana żywcem i wiedziała, że nie da rady dłużej zgrywać bohaterki. że nie przeżyje tej nocy w samotności. 

nie zastanawiała się nad tym, dokąd powinna się udać; w pośpiechu wypadła z apartamentu, wsiadła do samochodu, a następnie instynktownie skierowała się tam, gdzie czekało na nią to wytęsknione poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

pojechała prosto do kougamiego. 

nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, aby jego twarz przybrała tak zaskoczony wyraz; spoglądał na nią z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, z niewiedzą i zszokowaniem skrytymi między tęczówkami. a gdzieś pośród tego oszołomienia, tliła się najszczersza troska. wiedziała, że wygląda paskudnie; z zapuchniętymi oczami, zaczerwienionymi policzkami i nosem, włosami w nieładzie. musiała przypominać wszystkie nieszczęścia świata, jednak absolutnie ją to nie obchodziło. musiała zrobić coś innego, tylko to miała w głowie. kougami nie zdążył nawet wydusić z siebie słowa, a akane bezwładnie runęła w jego stronę. bez zastanowienia przylgnęła do jego torsu; tak ufnie, instynktownie, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna czynność, którą mogła wykonać. mocno chwyciła za materiał czarnej koszulki, wtulając się jeszcze bardziej; tak jakby desperacko pragnęła tej czułości, jakby się bała, że zaraz zniknie sprzed jej oczu. 

że znów zostanie sama w tej ciemności i mroku. 

czuła, jak każdy mięsień mężczyzny napina się w niezręczności; że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wie, jak powinien się zachować. spodziewała się tego; tego, że w jego oczach może wyglądać jak zaburzona wariatka, pozbawiona kontroli nad sobą oraz odruchami, jednak nie potrafiła zachować się inaczej. miała to niedorzeczne, niewyjaśnione poczucie, że tylko on będzie w stanie ukoić jej ból, uspokoić huragan myśli i uciszyć ten agonalny, kobiecy krzyk, który nieustannie rozbrzmiewał pomiędzy skroniami. 

i gdy tylko nieśmiało ją objął, zamykając w ciepłym uścisku, wszystko ustało. był tylko on; jego uśmierzający dotyk, emanujące poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju, który wreszcie zalał jej duszę. mimo wszystko, nie potrafiła przestać płakać, a kompulsywne spazmy raz po raz przebiegały wzdłuż kościstego ciała. pragnęła wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, ten cały żal i ból, wyrzuty sumienia. a najbardziej to wkurwienie, że była tak bezsilna. tak żałośnie słaba. i choć wiedziała, że prawdziwy niezrozumiały bełkot opuszczał jej usta, tylko to była w stanie powtarzać. bezsensowny monolog, słowotok przepełniony bolesną goryczą, pośród którego można było wychwycić tylko jedno zdanie. 

_nie zostawiaj mnie._

ramiona kougamiego momentalnie mocniej zacisnęły się wokół jej talii, jeszcze bardziej przyciągając ją do swojego torsu. czuła, jak błądził szorstkimi, dużymi dłońmi wzdłuż wystającego kręgosłupa, jak czule gładził każdy centymetr ciała. dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważyła się podnieść wzrok, spojrzeć mu w oczy i miała wrażenie, że umiera pod natłokiem tej lawiny uczuć, która wypływała z jego tęczówek. nie był ciemnością, szarością ani smutkiem; miał ciepłą barwę, tak wyjątkową i niepowtarzalną, aż zabrakło jej tchu. wyglądał niczym najpiękniejszy zachód słońca, przepełniony paletą jaskrawych, wyrazistych kolorów, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał pośrodku swojej duszy. w tym jednym spojrzeniu zamykało się wszystko, każda istniejąca emocja. te, które dało się ubrać w słowa oraz te, które wciąż pozostawały niezdefiniowane, niemożliwe do opisania w logiczny sposób. 

nie wiedziała, kto pierwszy złączył ich usta w pocałunku; miała wrażenie, że ich wargi same instynktownie odnalazły drogę, by zderzyć się w tym żarliwym akcie szczerości. bo wreszcie mieli odwagę, by otworzyć swoje serca, by odkryć każdą pojedynczą warstwę duszy i odsłonić struny, schowane w ukryciu. wszystkie uczucia, których istnienia się wypierali, które pragnęli wymazać wybuchły niczym erupcja ogromnego, uśpionego wulkanu; każdy ich dotyk, najkrótsza chwila bliskości była elektryczna, przepełniona niewyjaśnionym magnetyzmem. odrywali się na ułamki sekund, łapali ciężkie oddechy, by następnie powracać do siebie w kolejnych gwałtownych zderzeniach. byli zamroczeni; tą oszałamiającą żądzą, palącym pragnieniem, a także tym okropnym strachem. strachem, że któreś z nich mogłoby zniknąć. 

akane bezpowrotnie przepadła; utonęła w oceanie jego oczu, który pochłaniał ją, pożerał coraz bardziej niczym bezdenna otchłań. ten przeklęty mężczyzna tak łatwo przejmował nad nią kontrolę, zagarniał zmysły dla siebie, a ona mogła tylko bezwładnie poddać się tej żarliwości, która ogarnęła jej komórki. liczył się tylko on; jego wargi smakujące mentolowym aromatem papierosów, goryczą nikotyny, w której na samym koniuszku języka odnalazła słodycz. liczyły się tylko jego hebanowe, rozwichrzone włosy, które pociągała w przypływie namiętności. jego dłonie, zwiedzające każdy skrawek ciała, ten dotyk, który wypalał na jej skórze gorące ślady, naznaczając jak jego własność. 

liczyli się tylko _oni_. 

złączeni w wężowym uścisku, przylegający do siebie w niewyrażonym łaknieniu, nienasyceniu doprowadzającym na skraj szaleństwa. byli tak blisko; geometria ich ciał tworzyła nieodkryte, całkiem nowe kształty, a oni pragnęli scalić się w jedność. przeniknąć pod skórę, krążyć w swoich krwioobiegach, tworząc jedną, nieprzerwaną całość. 

a potem spojrzała w jego oczy. i miała wrażenie, że odkrywa nową galaktykę, odwiedza kolejny wymiar, który dozwolony był tylko dla wybrańców. zanim spomiędzy spierzchniętych warg uciekło jego ciężkie, euforyczne westchnienie, był dla niej liliowym niebem tuż przed wschodem słońca; był pastelowym zbiorem barw, tych zniewalających pomarańczowych łun, przechodzących w brzoskwiniowe tony, by wreszcie rozbłysnąć koralową poświatą. jego miłość była szkarłatna niczym poranne niebo zwiastujące coś nowego. będące oznaką nowego początku. 

i wiedziała, była tego tak śmiertelnie pewna, że on, kougami shinya, był jej świtem, pozwalającym uciec, wydostać się z tej krainy ciemności i mroku. 

gdy tylko papieros zgasł z cichym sykiem, a resztka dymu rozmyła się w pomieszczeniu, otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, zupełnie jak wyrwana z hipnotycznego amoku. przetarła załzawione powieki nonszalanckim ruchem dłoni i ciężko westchnęła, spoglądając w sufit. była jedna myśl, która natarczywie kotłowała się w jej głowie, nie dając spokoju.

jaki kolor kougami miał _teraz?_

czy po zaspokojeniu chęci zemsty całkowicie pogrążył się w otchłani czerni, przekraczając punkt, z którego nie było już powrotu? czy może jego oczy znów były szare niczym płynna stal, pozbawione emocji, wyżęte z sensu dalszego życia? a może to był ten moment, gdy wreszcie osiągnął spokój i stał się bezchmurnym, jasnobłękitnym niebem? nie wiedziała, nie mogła znać odpowiedzi i tylko liczyła, że kiedyś to on, tak materialny i realny, zastąpi ten marny substytut w postaci nikotynowej mgły, a ona raz jeszcze ujrzy w jego oczach _tamten świt._

raz jeszcze poczuje _jego miłość._


End file.
